


A Flame

by Fantastic117



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic117/pseuds/Fantastic117
Summary: From the Treaty of Treason:In Penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered into the custody of the Capital. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Reaping

From the Treaty of Treason:

In Penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered into the custody of the Capital. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.

District 4:

Namjoon took a sip of Soju. It was his least favorite time of year, when the Hunger Games began. He was the most recent victor from District 4. He won the games 4 years ago during the 98th annual games.

For someone from District 4 the capital called him smart. Saying he was born in the wrong district, that he should have been from District 3. Namjoon stood up from the dining room table and went upstairs to get ready. Today was the day of the reaping for the 98th annual hunger games. Namjoon put on a white turtleneck and a black suit jacket over his shirt. It was colder in District 4, so he tried to dress a little warmer. Today everyone would be watching his every move, especially the President.

When Namjoon got to the Justice Building, there were thousands of children from all across District 4 already there. Namjoon felt sorry for them, for he once stood where they had when he was 16 years old. Namjoon takes his seat next to at the other victors from District 4. Suddenly the clock stuck 12pm. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Today we will select the 24 tributes, which will fight for their lives and their district to win the 98th annual Hunger Games. I'm happy to be here and that you all should be too." Sojung, the escort for District 4. Namjoon knew she wasn't happy to be here. District 4 didn't have that many victors. "It is time to pick our tributes for District 4. Now I wish good luck to the districts and its tributes! Let us begin with the girls."

Namjoon watches as Sojung walks over to the bowl of female names. She swirls her hand around until she grabs a single slip of paper. She walks back to the mic and opens the paper.

"Our female tribute for District 4 is Kim Bora." Sojung says to the crowd. Namjoon scans the crowd, until his eyes stop on a young girl that looks maybe 13 years old. She slowly makes her way to the stage. Namjoon can see tears forming in her eyes. He knows that she probably will have no chance of winning. "And now for the boys." Sojung does the same thing as she did with the girls. She pulls one single paper. "Jeon Jungkook."

Namjoon see's a tallish boy start to make his way to the stage. The first thing Namjoon notices about the boy is his doe eyes. He's scared. Namjoon also notices that the boy is muscular, which could give him a chance of winning.

Namjoon zoned out the rest of the reaping ceremony. When he was pulled out of his thoughts the train was leaving the station in District 4. Namjoon saw that both of his tributes were sitting away from each other. Sojung had turned on the Tv to watch the other reapings that had happened during the day.

District 1: Lee Young Heum and Jung Eunbi

District 2: Bang Chan and Yoo Jeongyeon 

District 3: Jin Seongho and Kim Min Hee

District 4: Jeon Jungkook and Kim Bora

District 5: Lee Felix and Alexa Schneiderman

District 6: Adachi Yuto and Olivia Hye

District 7: Jeong Jaehyun and Hwang Yeji

District 8: Han Jisung and Kim Yerim

District 9: Yang Jeong In and Jang Ye Eun

District 10: Lee Chan and Roseanne Park

District 11: Choi Hansol and Yang Lan

District 12: Mark Lee and Kim Min Jeong

Namjoon took a mental note of several tributes that caught his eyes. He turned away from the tv when he caught Jungkook staring at him with his doe eyes. Namjoon waved the boy over to come sit and talk. The female tribute was talking to Baba the other district victor who won the games 14 years ago. Jungkook slowly made his way over to. Namjoon and sat on the sofa next to him.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question. Everyone is terrified after getting chosen. 23 kids were fixing to die, until only one survived. "I'm going to coach you threw this to the best of my ability."

"Do you think I could win?" Jungkook asks as he looks up at Namjoon, "It's okay you can be honest."

"I think you have a chance." 


	2. It's Him

_ “Come on Jungkook.” Yugyeom said as he splashed his friend with water. “Don’t be a buzzkill.” _

_ “I just don’t want to get my suit dirty.” Jungkook says as he stands in the sand next to the water. “It’s the only one that fits me.” _

_ Yugyeom goes over and grabs his friend pulling him towards the water. Jungkook can feel the cold salt water on his feet. It makes a shiver run through his body. Yugyeom smiles at Jungkook. _

_ “Because you keep growing like a weed.” Yugyeom laughs as he splashes his friend one more time. “Come on, it’s the day of the reaping. I want to feel happy for a bit.” _

_ “Fine.” Jungkook starts to splash his friend as well.  _

_ Both boys had grown up in District 4. Yugyeom was Jungkook's only friend. They had known each other for years since their fathers worked on the same fishing boat. As they played in the water, the clock tower in town struck 11am. They both stopped and looked up.  _

_ “This is it.” Yugyeom said, “The 96th Hunger Games is here.” _

_ “Yugyeom, I don’t want to go.” _

_ “We have too.” _

_ “I feel like something bad is going to happen.” Jungkook says as he grabs his friend's hand. “Please don’t go.” _

_ “Jungkook.” Yugyeom takes Jungkooks face in his hands. “I will be with you always. Nothing can ever come between us.”  _

_ They are standing in the town square. Jungkook stands right next to his best friend. They stand with the rest of the 14 year olds. Yugyeom tries to put on a brave face but he is scared.  _

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, Today we will select the 24 tributes, which will fight for their lives and their district to win the 96th annual Hunger Games. I'm happy to be here and that you all should be too." The escort says to the crowd. “For the Boys, Kim Yugyeom!” _

_ “No.” Jungkook says as he looks up at Yugyeom who is frozen, “No.” _

_ “Jungkook, it's going to be okay.” Yugyeom says as a few tears fall from his eyes. “It’s going to be okay.” _

_ “No Yugyeom.” Jungkook tries to run after his friend, but is stopped by PeaceKeepers. The sound of cannon goes off. Jungkook looks up and sees the body of his friend, with the victor of the 96th annual games standing over the body. _

“NO! YUGYEOM!” Jungkook yells as he bolts up in bed. He’s breathing heavily. Jungkook hears his door slide open, and see’s Namjoon walk in. 

“Jungkook, You okay?” He asks as he comes closer to his tribute. “Was it a dream?”

Jungkook nods his head as he brings his knees to his chest. Namjoon hands him a glass of water, which he takes a few sips.

“Want to talk about it?” 

“I just remembered my friend, who was reaped a few years ago.” Jungkook says as he takes another sip of water. “I just miss him.”

“What was his name?” 

“Yugyeom. We have been friends since we were babies. Our dads worked on the same fishing boat.” Namjoon nodded his head, as he remembered the young 14 year old boy. Namjoon remembered every tribute he had mentored. He remembered all of their deaths. Yugyeom was one of his tributes who had made it the farthest. It was the final two, till the career tribute from 1 came out on top. “I just miss him.”

“I miss him too.” Namjoon did miss Yugyeom. He was a good kid, who knew how to make others laugh. “He was one of the best tributes I mentored.”

Jungkook started to cry and Namjoon pulled the younger one closer to him. Before Namjoon knew, Jungkook had fallen asleep on his chest. Namjoon hugged Jungkook closer and also fell asleep. 

When Jungkook woke Namjoon was gone. Jungkook got changed and headed to the dining car where he could Namjoon and the other tribute from District 4. He sat down next to Namjoon and grabbed a little bit of food. Suddenly the car got dark as the train went through a tunnel. Jungkook got up and walked over to the window. As the window pulled away Jungkook stared in awe at the Capital city. The city seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as they zoomed towards the inner part of the city. The train started to slow down as it got closer to the train station. 

When the train pulled into the station it was full of people who wanted to get a first glimpse of the tributes. They were all smiling and waving at Jungkook as he looked out of the window. Jungkook stared wide eyed at the people tressed in loud colors. It was so different from what he was used to in his home District. 

Jungkook and Bora were pulled off the train and led to the tribute center where they were pampered and prepped for the tribute parade. The parade was a big deal, because it was the first time the whole of Paname got to see the tributes. Each tribute was dressed into something that represented their district. Jungkook was from district 4, which was fishing. 

Jungkook was dressed in a floral blue button up and white shorts. Jungkook was shocked when he saw that the stylist pierced his ears. 

Jungkook took the elevator down and found where the other tributes were getting ready for the parade. Jungkook spotted Namjoon talking and laughing with 5 other people. Namjoon saw Jungkook and waved him over. 

“Jungkook, I would like to introduce you to my friends.” Namjoon says as he puts an arm around Jungkook, “They are all mentors like me.” Namjoon pointed to one that reminded Jungkook as a grumpy cat. He was shorter that Jungkook and had greyish blonde hair. “This is Yoongi from District 2. ” Yoongi gave Jungkook a small nod. Namjoon pointed to a little bit taller boy who had a big smile on his face. “This is Hobi from District 6.” Hoseok gave him an even bigger smile. “This is Taehyung from District 1.” Namjoon pointed to a boy around Jungkook's height. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

“Don’t worry. Taehyung may seem mean but he’s really just a big teddy bear.” Jungkook looked at the last person to be introduced. Jungkook froze for a second. It was him. “I’m Jimin.”

Jungkook took a few steps back, but Namjoon stopped him. Namjoon took his hand and rubbed Jungkook's back. 

“We are going to head over to our chariot.” Namjoon says as he leads Jungkook away, “I’ll meet with you guys later.”

Jungkook started to breath a lot more. Namjoon grabbed both of his shoulders and looked Jungkook in the eyes.

“Jungkook.” Namjoon says as he tries to calm him down. “It’s okay, breathe.”

“He killed him.” Jungkook felt tears form in his eyes. “He killed Yugyeom.”

“I know Jungkook. I’m sorry I didn’t even think when I called you over there.” Namjoon hugged Jungkook. “I know it's difficult, but you need to pull yourself together. Win the games. Win the games for Yugyeom.”

* * *

Jungkooks:  
  


Yoongi:

Hoseok:

Namjoon:

Jimin:

Taehyung:


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this chapter does have slight mentions of rape. So just a heads up and trigger warning.

Jungkook honestly didn't remember much of the parade. From what Namjoon had told him, he held up a heart above his head, and the crowd loved it. Jungkook still couldn't get out of his head that he had met the person who murdered his friend in the arena two years before. Jungkook knew that if he won the games, he would seek out revenge on the boy from district 1, Park Jimin. 

Jungkook woke up with a knock on the door from Bora telling him to get ready for the first day of training. Jungkook groggily rolled out of bed and changed into the outfit that was set out for him. They were just basic athletic clothes with the district number on the sleeve. Jungkook made his way to the table where he saw Namjoon sipping some coffee. Jungkook quickly grabbed an apple. 

"Jungkook, I wanted to tell you about my plan," Namjoon said as he set his cup down. "The first couple of days, I want you to focus on survival stuff. THings that will save your life in the arena: how to find food, water, build shelter, start a fire, catch small animals, and know what plants are poisonous. This will save you in the long run of the games. Most tributes go for weapons and try to show off their strength, but that makes you a target. Stay under the radar for now. In our private sessions, we will work on weapons like that."

Jungkook nodded as he finished up his apple. He stood up and made his way to the elevator to go down to the training centre. The elevator was quicker than the one that they had in the justice hall in District 4. When he stepped out of the elevator, he ran into someone. 

"Sorry", Jungkook said as he looked at the person who he had run into. "Oh."

"It's okay, happens to all of us", Jimin says as he smiles. "It's a Jungkook. Namjoons tribute?"

"Yeah." Jungkook tried to walk around Jimin. He didn't like him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked up at the older. He wasn't expecting Jimin to ask this question. "I get the feeling you don't like me. And we just meet."

"That's because I don't like you, Park Jimin." Jungkook watched Jimin flinch. There was so much venom in his voice. "Now, excuse me, I have to go train."

Jungkook pushed past Jimin and walked into the training centre. Almost every tribute was there already, waiting to begin the three days of training before the games. Jungkook kept in mind Namjoons plan; he was determined to learn all about survival. He was determined to win the games for Yugyeom. 

Jungkook spent the first two days learning everything about survival. He was a master at tying knots and had memorised which plants were safe and which would kill him. Namjoon was proud when he showed him everything he knew in one of their private sessions. 

"You're doing great, kid," Namjoon said as he patted Jungkook on the back. "Now which weapon would you like to learn?" 

"I don't know. Maybe spears." Jungkook says as he picked up one of the pears from the wrack. It was a lot lighter than Jungkook thought. "What do you think I would be good at?"

"I think spears would be great for you. We should also work on your hand to hand combat." 

Jungkook and Namjoon spent hours of their private session practising with the spear and hand to hand combat. They didn't stop till Jungkook had won against Namjoon. 

"You did great, Jungkook," Namjoon says as they make their way to the elevator. "You're going to do great in evaluations tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the big day. The day they would be ranked from 1-12 on how well the game makers think they could win the games. Jungkook hoped he would rank decent, maybe an 8 or 9. 

Jungkook was awoken with Namjoon knocking on his door. It was the big day. The evaluation of all the tributes. Jungkook took a warm shower before getting changed. Jungkook had to say the capital showers were amazing. The soaps they had smelled better than the ones they had at home. The water even smelled like roses. After Jungkook changed he found Namjoon eating at the table alone.

“Where are the others?’ Jungkook asked as he sat at the table. Today's meal was oatmeal, with brown sugar and orange juice. “Are they not awake?”

“No, they went down to do some private training before the evaluations.” Namjoon took a sip of his coffee. Namjoon was fixing to say something else before someone walked into the room. Jungkooks face suddenly hardened as he saw who it was. Jimin. However he looked different. Namjoon also seemed to notice this. “Jimin, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.” Jimin said in a small voice. “Can I join you?”

It was then Jungkook noticed the bruises on his arms and on his neck. Jungkook knew Namjoon saw them too. Namjoon waved Jimin to come over. He walked with a slight limp. 

“Who was it this time?” Jungkook was confused. Had this happened to Jimin before? Why did Namjoon ask Jimin this? “They can’t hurt you right now.”

“They can always hurt me Namjoon.” Jimin pours some coffee. Jungkook notices Frangelico in his coffee. “It was some old man.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeha, well we can’t do anything about it.” Jimin's voice was cold, not like his normal happy voice. Tears started to form in his eyes. “I didn’t want this.”

“I know.” Namjoon goes over to Jimin and pulls him into a hug, as Jimin starts to sob. “I wish I could do something.”

“You are lucky that your engagement keeps you safe.”

“Safe from what?” Jimin looks over at Jungkook, who he forgot was in the room. Jimin pulls away from Namjoon and looks into Jungkook's eyes. 

“The sad truth they don’t tell you about winning the games.”

“Jimin.” Namjoon shakes his head as he looks at the Avoxes in the room. “Not here.”

“What?” Jimin says, his voice filled with anger. “He should know what he’s getting into if he wins the game. I mean word is the capital is already in love with him.”

“What is he talking about?” 

“When capital favorites win the games.” Namjoon takes a breath and looks at Jimin. “They are sold off to buyers.”

“You can’t say no.” Jimin says as more tears roll down his cheeks, “If you say no, they will not hesitate to take those you love most and use them against you. Sometimes I wish I died in the games.”

“Jimin-”

“It’s better to die in the games than to let people have their way with you.” Namjoon looks over his shoulder at Jungkook.

“Jungkook, you should go down to the evaluation. We will talk later.” 

Jungkook nodded and left. He had never seen Jimin in so much pain. All the times he had seen him, he had this power to him. But now seeing him hurt and crying. Jungkook wanted to hug him and try to take all his pain away. As Jungkook was leaving, Taehyung the other victor from District 1 came in. Taehyung had a stone face, but broke when his eyes landed on Jimin. 

“Minie.” Taehyung said as he went over to him and hugged him, “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine Tae.”

Jungkook turned to leave the room as the victors began to talk. Jungkook tried to get his mind to focus during the evaluation, but what happened to Jimin had gone through his head. If Yugyeom had won the games, would he have had the same fate Jimin did? Was Jungkook's fate similar, if he were to win? Jungkook knew that these questions were distracting him. But he couldn’t get them out of his head. When it was his time to be evaluated, he did horrible. He was unfocused and didn’t hit a single target. 

Jungkook went back to his district's floor. When he walked in he saw that Jimin and Taehyung were still there, but a new person Jungkook had never seen was also there. Jungkook spotted JImin asleep on the couch wrapped in blankets. Taehyung smiled when he saw Jungkook enter the living room. 

“Jungkook, how did your training go?” Namjoon asked as he walked over with the stranger in toe. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

“You’re fine.” Jungkook smiled at the older, “However, I think I did horrible.”

“Can’t be worse than how Tae did last year.” The stranger said as he laughed. Jungkook took note that his laugh sounded like someone cleaning a window. “How rude of me I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Kim Seokjin, but all my friends call me Jin or World Wide Handsome.” 

“No one calls you world wide handsome.” Jimin says as he sits up. Jungkook laughed as he noticed how unorganized Jimin’s hair was. “And Jin is right no one can do worse than Tae.”

“What did you score?” 

“I scored a 5.” Taehyung said as gave a big boxy smile. “I made the worst score out of everyone from District 1.” 

“I’m sorry you had to see this morning.” Jimin says as he gives a small smile to Jungkook. “It’s my fault that you probably did bad.”

“Quit saying everything is your fault.” Taehyung says as throws a pillow at his friend. “Not all the world problems were caused by you.”

“It’s my fault you had to compete in the games.” Jimin says as he sits up, “It’s also my fault that Jungkook was distracted during his evaluation.” 

“How could you have been the reason Taehyung went into the games.” Jungkook asked as he tilted his head and looked at the older boys. 

“Remember how I said if you refuse they take it out on your loved ones?” Jimin says as he looks at Jungkook. Jungkook nodded as he remembered the conversation. “Well, I refused. They weren’t happy, so they pulled me into the President's Office, and Taehyung's name was the only name in the bowl last year for District 1.”

“They can’t do that. Can they?” 

“He’s the president. He can do whatever he wants and none of us can complain.” Jimin takes a sip out of the wine glass. 

“Jimin.” Jin hisses at the younger, “How many times do I have to tell you, we can’t talk about that here. It’s not safe.”

  
  



	4. The Scores

Jungkook had spent that time getting closer to Jimin and Taehyung. Jungkook was still upset about Yugyeom's death, but he found that Jimin was really sweet and would do anything for his friends and family. Jungkook discovered that Taehyung was a big soft teddy bear. He may not look like it, but he was really nerdy and funny. Namjoon said that the boys were always getting in trouble. Jin’s nickname for the two boys were the trouble twins. After a while the other boys, except for Jin had left. The score announcements would be happening at any moment. Jungkook still didn’t really know much about Jin. He didn’t recognise him as being a mentor or a victor. 

“Jin.” Jungkook says as he gets comfortable on the couch, “Where are you from?”

“Oh, well. I’m from here.” Jin smiles at Jungkook knowing exactly what he means. 

“Here?” It took a moment for the dots to connect in Jungkook's mind. “You’re from the capital?” 

Jin nodded as he laughed at the younger's reaction. At first glance Jin didn’t look like a normal capital citizen. He dressed in basic clothes and had no crazy hair color or over the top makeup. 

“Not the answer you were expecting?” 

“No, you just look-”

“Normal?” Jin cuts Jungkook off and looks at Namjoon. Namjoon had sat down in between them. “Trust me I know. You aren’t the only one who has said this.” 

Jungkook was about to ask Jin more questions but, it was time for the scores. Jungkook didn’t have high hopes for him. 

“Jungkook, if you do get a low score you won’t be seen as a threat in the arena.” Namjoon says as he puts his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. “I know what you are capable of. Don’t let the number make you think you aren’t good.” 

The scoring always started from district 1-12. Jungkook watched as all the careers got really high numbers, which was expected. 

“District 4, Jeon Jungkook, with a score of 7.” The announcer says. Jungkook stared at the tv. He was shocked. A 7, that was higher than he had expected. He thought they would have given him a 3. 

“Worried for nothing.” Jin says as he smiles at the number. “Seven is a great number.”

Jin was about to say something else, but another capital citizen walked in. She bowed to Jin, before handing him an envelope. 

“You’re father wants to see you Mr. Kim Seokjin.” The woman say as she bows to leave the room again. Jin opens the envelope and reads over the letter. He puts the letter on the coffee table and leans back onto the couch. 

“My father wants to discuss wedding plans.” Jin says as he puts his head on Namjoons shoulder. “Haven’t we already gone over the plans enough? He didn’t do this when my brother was getting married.”

“You’re getting married?” Jin gave Jungkook the most peculiar look. Jungkook didn’t know what he had said that offended him. 

“I didn’t tell him.” Namjoon says as he sits forward. “Jungkook, this is Seokjin, my fiance.”

“You’re marrying someone from the capital?” Jungkook didn’t understand how that was possible. Marriage between two districts was extremely rare. But marriage between someone from the capital and districts, was unheard of. 

* * *

Jimin laid in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He needed sleep, but he wasn’t tired. Jimin got out of bed and made his way to Taehyung's room. He quietly opened the door and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. At least one of us can get sleep, Jimin thought as he closed Tae’s door shut. Jimin made his way up to the elevator and took it all the way up to the roof. Jimin had expected to be alone when he got there, but he wasn’t 

“Jungkook?” Jimin asks as he notices the boy sitting on the bench. “What are you still doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Jungkook looked exhausted, after having a long day of evaluations. “What about you?”

“I can never sleep.” Jimin walked over and sat down. “I’m sorry about your friend.” 

Jungkook turned his head so fast. Jimin wondered how he didn’t get whiplash from the motion. 

“Namjoon told me about your friend.” Jimin says as looks out over the bright lights of the city. “I understand why you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, Jiminshi.” Jungkook puts his hand on Jimin’s smaller ones. “I was just upset.”

“I saw you got a seven on your score. That was pretty impressive.”

“When you were ranked what did you get?”

“I got an 8.” Jimin shrugged, “It wasn’t horrible, but wasn’t the best. My mentor spent most of the evening yelling at me. Saying how I was a disgrace to District 1 for scoring so low.”

“I thought Taehyung scored low.” Jimin nodded. Jungkook remembered that he had scored a 5. He wondered what they said about Taehyung in district one.“You aren’t a disgrace. You won the games.”

“Do you have any family back home?” Jimin asks, trying to lighten up the mood. He then winks at Jungkook. “A special someone?”

“Uhh, I have my mom and dad at home.” Jungkook blushes, as he faintly remembers his parents visiting before he left for the games. “But no I don’t have anyone.”

“Really?” Jimin was very shocked at this, “How could someone like you not have people falling for them left and right?”

“I’ve just never thought about dating.” Jungkook shrugs. “What about you?”

“I have a mom and a dad, adn a little brother. I haven’t seen them in a long time though.”

“Why not?”

“Remember how I said they will use everything against you to stay in line?” Jungkook nods as he remembered the conversations from this morning and this afternoon. “Well to keep them safe, I cut off ties with them. Taehyungs is really the only person I have from District 1. I mean I also have Hobi, Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon.” There was a pause as Jimin made eye contact with Jungkook. “And now I guess you.”

They sat there in silence. Jungkook was mostly trying to process what Jimin had said. Jungkook also being who he was looked at his hands to make sure they were still there. Did Jimin really mean it when he said that he cared for him? They had only just met. 

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better.” Jimin puts his hand on Jungkook's hand. Jungkook looks at the other boy's hand. They stare at each other for a moment and time seems to freeze. Jungkook felt butterflies in his stomach. How could a person who he hated before make him feel this way? Jungkook pulled his hands away. He turned and looked forward out over the city. The view was beautiful up here.

“I should get going.” Jungkook says as he stands to make his way to the elevator, but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Jungkook turned around and came face to face with Jimin who was now standing. Jimin put his hands on Jungkooks face. The next thing he knew was the feeling of Jimin's soft lips on his. Jungkook froze, he had never been kissed before. It’s not that he didn’t like it, but he didn’t know what to do. Jimin quickly pulled away. He looked in shock at what he had just done. 

“I’m sorry.” Jimin took a few steps back, Jungkook could read the panic all over his face. “I didn’t mean to do that. I have to go.”

Jimin walked really fast past Jungkook and towards the stairs. Jungkook stood there for a moment more. Questions running through his head. 

* * *

**Seokjin**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. I'm getting ready to go back to university and put in this little filler chapter. I am also trying to get a normal publishing schedule, but we will see.


End file.
